


Allured by Darkness

by Eccentric_Bambi



Series: Gaze-Tober [20]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Aristocracy, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Bottom Aoi (the GazettE), Bottom Ruki (the GazettE), Butlers, Character Death, Dom Kai (the GazettE), Enemies to Lovers, Hate to Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Rivalry, Sex, Time Skips, Top Reita (the GazettE), Top Uruha (the GazettE), Undead, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Violence, petty Reita, petty aoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: Akira was born in the peak of French aristocracy, and after being orphaned by the Influenza in Japan, is taken to France and raised as a noble man from his childhood. Life is good, except for the thorn in his side. Yuu Shiroyama is his rival in all sense of the word, but one night changes all of that.On his 28th birthday he is murdered. And so is Yuu. But he doesn't know that until he wakes up almost 300 years into the future with a thirst for blood.Will this new life end their rivalry?





	1. beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rurukki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rurukki/gifts).

> This is all inspired by @ahirusekai on twitter ! this idea was honesly one of the best ones i have seen and i was so eager to get it right! It will have a second chapter, but it may not be completed until after Halloween. Regardless, I still hope you like this! And if you have twitter please follow the original idea maker! @ahirusekai

**AN: Regular=French ** ** _Italic=Japanese_ **

Being of foreign descent in a European country proves to be difficult, at least it had in the beginning. Akira Suzuki was not a boy who could say he had an easy life.

As a child, his parents were killed in a terrible invasion by bandits seeking to overthrow his village. They snuck in and stabbed them in their sleep, and managed to scar his face across his nose in a long slash. It would leave behind a permanent scar. Of course, being in close proximity to a resident soldier camp, that was quickly taken care of. 

But he was orphaned, and with no living relatives willing to take him in, he became homeless. Another family moved into his old home and kicked him onto the streets. Akira was only seven years old at this time. Starving and helpless, he wandered away from his village and the hateful villagers who scoffed at his begging and said he was just a useless burden. 

Somehow along the way, he made his way into the capital at the same time a few sailors were heading to Europe to trade exotic spices and animal furs. Alongside a few other children, he was able to find passage to a far away country in Europe.

As it turns out, that country was France, and the year was 1850. The French nobility was in full swing, and the people under this rule, specifically a monarchy, were either nobles or the lowest of peasants. And with few nobles keeping control, it was difficult to see these peasants going anywhere in life.

The nobles were the ones taking their cargo from the ship. And unfortunately, that would also mean some of the children.

A lot of the children were like him, orphaned with no other options but to come here and hope someone could help. With their backgrounds, a lot of them found homes as farm workers and textile makers in Noble homes. Another boy around his age, maybe older with long dark raven hair and scared brown eyes was chosen by a family for unknown reasons. And Akira could see that he too was being eyed by a Noble couple with a weird glint in their eyes. 

That day, only three days after arriving in the country and sleeping in a weirdly clean peasant orphanage, he was picked out amongst other children and taken to a high end and expensive looking french mansion somewhere near Paris. Everything was so foreign to him, the buildings and the language. Everyone looked at him with a weird and strangely excited attitude. Like he was a new toy to play with. 

But… The couple that took him home were different. 

He was expecting to be put to work with pigs or some type of animal, or even cleaning and doing housework. But they treated him nice, really nice actually. He was given foreign and expensive clothing, the food was strange but delicious. And, somewhere between his first and second years there he was given a tutor to teach him the language. When he turned ten years old, he was by now mostly fluent in the language and was becoming more in tune with the culture. Since he was still so young, his brain was more receptive to things like this. And so he learned quickly. 

The couple began to reveal why he was brought into the household. They had no heirs, the woman was not able to conceive children because of some genetic background that prevented it. So they needed a son. And this was where Akira came into play. 

/////////////////////////

**17 years later - Paris, France**

There were not a lot of people who could get under his skin, to make him feel like his blood is boiling and he truly wanted something bad to happen to them. Yes, he could say that there were not many people like this. All of these he could count on one hand with his pinky left over. 

There was Nicole of House Chatillon. She viewed him with such contempt if only for the poor upbringing he had and his race. Then there was Francis de Laval, who was in every right a creepy pedophile who leered at children and felt up young teenage girls during parties. There was also the handsome but weird Jaques of House De’Leon who tried to flirt and take him to bed. Too many times. And it would not be weird considering they were the same age, but he had a weird fetish for asian people. Nope, red flag.

But all of these people would only be a drop in the bucket compared to the tumultuous ocean that was, in his mind, his absolute nemesis.

Yuu Shiroyama. 

He was another child brought here on that damn boat 19 years ago, an unfortunate victim of influenza taking over his own village but somehow surviving the outbreak. He was also picked up by another family, this time by a single woman who had no children and a deceased husband. So she raised him like her son, just as Akira had been by the people he now called his parents. 

House Abadie had raised him with all what would be expected of someone in the high ranks of Nobility. Including a need to know everything about what to do and what not to do, both in the home and in public. 

Now, at some point during their childhood Akira considered Yuu as a friend. But when they were both teens, Akira was 17 and Yuu was 18, and Akira liked a young noblewoman and dated her. There was a possibility that they liked one another enough to formally court, and maybe marry in the future. 

However as he came to learn, Yuu was an incredibly jealous and competitive type, two things that did not mix well. So he stole her away simply by playing the victim card and painting Akira a cheater who played women like cards. 

This prompted Akira to revoke any and all friendships they might have had and it only grew worse. Yuu became obsessive about their competitive lifestyle and did anything he could to get under his skin. 

It went, as usual, from stealing women to branding one another as some sort of insult or terrible thing that people worry about in high society. However it became apparent that the two hated each other for reasons beyond that of help. So, knowing that the boys were not what either of them said and believed them to be good boys, left their relationship to further sour. 

Now, in the present day, Akira was already 26 Yuu was 27. Their disagreements went from petty to downright hateful. Instead of stealing girlfriends, they would both use their newfound social status to throw parties and not invite the other, or invite them but leave them isolated. 

To be singled out at a party was one of the worst things one could do, socially speaking. To be seen as a loner with no connections, the very thought of it would even send a chill up the King's spine. And these parties were  _ ve _ ry frequent, lavish in ways that were rivalled only by the royal family themselves. 

Akira's birthday was coming up. It was a big party every year, his family would go absolutely insane to make it the best one every year. And so far, that was the truth. His family was only below the king and queen, maybe a few dukes's or duchess's removed. But their parties were incredible, known all through the city for having the best food, musicians, and of course the very best imported alcohol.

Yuu was known for being incredibly flirty at his parties, trying to take attention away from him. But his birthday was the worst, and it was evident in the way that in some way, Yuu always managed to find a way to upstage him. At his own goddamn birthday.

That's why he could not stand the guy. He was too self absorbed, too far up his own ass behind the pale white makeup and dark kohl eyes covered in blue eyeshadow. Akira wanted so badly to rip his fancy clothes to tatters and leave him in tears. To see him so humiliated and broken was his goal for life. Yuu swimming in his own embarrassment was an image that Akira considered a wet dream, except instead of being hot for Yuu, he was hot for his humiliation and self loathing. 

Sometimes he would ask himself if he had problems in his head. Was this a healthy way to see someone? Was he really going to go so far as to make the other an outcast? 

The short answer? Yes, indeed he was. Tonight he would stop at nothing to finally. Finally. Upstage that insufferable prick. FInally he would bring their ten years too long rivalry to an end, with him on top.

  
  


///////////////

  
  


Akira took one last look at himself in his vanity atop his high towered bedroom, his outfit immaculate as it always was. A deep ruffled burgundy outer coat of silk with a black velvet undershirt. Many black leather straps encompass his right arm and go down his side to meet with a chain belt around his waist. It was modest compared to his usual outfit, but tonight he wanted to be taken seriously. HIs legs seemed longer in the tight black leather that his parents had tailored for him just days ago. He was sure that it would catch a few eyes at this party. Now a lot of people didn’t expect him to be into many women in his circles of friends and close acquaintances, and truth be told they were right. 

His parents had decided that he didn’t need to marry anyone he didn’t want to marry. A lot of noble families had tried to push women and men at him like crazy, but he made his own announcement that he would not marry someone he didn’t know and if he did marry anyone it would be of his own choice. A lot of people who didn’t believe in that seemed a little put off, but there was little to be done about that. But once he figured it out, he would finally move out. 

Now the Chateau that housed him for so long finally feeling too small. But there was an upside. After this, he would finally be granted his own noble title, and therefore his own house away from his parents and make a name for himself. Tonight was his big night to impress the king and queen. 

He observed his outfit a few more times. This was both his birthday party as well as his announcement of moving into the new house. It was located only a few blocks away from the main house, but it was closer to the Castle. His parents had been working on getting him a position in the High Parliament council or at least somewhere in there so he has a name for himself. 

“Master Akira?” 

A soft meek voice pepped at him through his closet door, a maid with soft curly blonde hair and a typical black and white outfit and head bonnet with lace. 

“Yes.”

“Um, your guests are almost here. Do you want to finish up your makeup and outfit? The guest list still needs reviewing.”

Sighing, Akira adjusts his clothes and runs a hand across his pale unmarked face. 

“Okay. Thank you Colette, I will be down in a moment.”

The maid bowed her head before the door slips closed. Akira hums to himself before finally leaving his room for the party. 

Down in the dressing room (yes, they had a room for this) the maids continue to dress him in the rest of his garments, pulling on a tight black corset around his already tiny waist and adding a ruffled collar around his neck. His skin was already just pale as it was but the dark colors seemed to emphasize this greatly. There was a matching hat, but it seemed a little too large in his opinion. It greatly resembled that of any sailing Commander or Captain he has ever spoken to. Large and, in his opinion, a little too haughty and arrogant looking. 

Sure, nobles at heart were arrogant. But he liked to be cold and closed off, and not make it obvious that he was among them. 

“Master Akira, your presence is required in the Great Hall. The Guests will be arriving soon.”

HIs butler, another young man from his home country named Yutaka, speaks softly from the dressing room doorway. He sighs and allows the maids to finish up his outfit before thanking them and going on his way to greet Yutaka. This man was one of the few that he still shared his native tongue with aside from Yuu himself.

_ “Yutaka san, how is my guest list looking? Is my guest of honor already here?” _

The brunette flips through a scroll with names reaching to the floor and beyond it. Honestly, wasn’t there a better way?

_ “Yes, Shiroyama Yuu san is right at the top, as you requested.” _

Akira smirks to himself as they walk the halls to the Grand Staircase that would take them to the Ballroom. 

_ “Perfect.” _

Tonight was his night. His birthday, and his entrance into the high up world of French society. As was also his chance to finally tear Yuu apart at the seams. This was the night that he would humiliate him enough to last his entire life.

//////////////////

  
  


As expected, all eyes are on him as soon as he makes his entrance into the Ballroom, briefly making eye contact with his parents and a few other relatives before addressing his guests that are in the ballroom. So many important people are here, He can’t mess this up even a little bit.

His speech was practiced so many times now, countless changes and repetitions in front of his family and close friends he knew would be attending tonight. Of course, he always knew to not say important details in case any of them decided to betray him for any reason. All of those would be left until the actual ending. 

He details his arrival in his new home soon and plans to cement his presence in the High Court beneath his parents and his inheritance to take over their positions when they are ready to step down and retire in peace.

Thankfully, it goes well and his speech is well received by applause and flutes of champagne in the air. His parents are literally beaming and look proud. But, as the crowd begins to disperse and go back to the party, he can see one face that would normally make his blood boil just by looking at. But judging from his expression, it is more than enough to make an eerie and malicious smirk appear upon his lips. 

He is here, just as suspected. And with only his Butler, Takanori, at his side he looks absolutely livid. Yuu Shiroyama is not one to be upstaged, and for it to happen so easily with no warning, why it has his cheeks nearly purple with anger. His deep obsidian eyes are burning with an intense glare in his direction and the long immaculate raven hair sits upon his shoulder in waves but Akira can almost visualize it catching on fire.

Everything was perfect so far. Yuu was already pissed, and that was exactly what he had planned. Enter with intent to kill, isolate the prey, and leave them high and dry with no way out. 

There was no way his pride would recover from this. And as the guest of honor Yuu would have no choice but to congratulate him and hope for his success in the future. It was the perfect plan to completely destroy him. Also, if he had no gifts to offer, he would only be digging a deeper hole for himself. And Yuu  _ hated  _ giving people gifts.

“Master Akira,” Yutaka says softly. “I need to return to my duties, if you would excuse me.”

Akira watches his friend go quietly out of the ballroom, swerving in between giant flower displays and immaculate vases overflowing with plants. It’s okay, he has other things to do now anyway. The party would go on for a while and then he would greet anyone who wished to speak with him regarding his decisions. He had plenty of time.

//////////////////

An hour passes by quickly. Soon he is ushered to a long table filled with many wrapped presents and two giant three tiered cakes covered in frosting and candy. Normally he would detest getting cake, but he had to please the many guests he knew had a sweet tooth. But the presents would not be ignored. Perks of being the birthday boy he surmised. 

One by one, he opens the many gifts from his guests. Brilliant clothes, jewelry, and expensive knick knacks were piled onto a table with wheels for easy removal to his room. His closets would need a purge. But more importantly, he still needed a gift from his Guest of Honor.

Said man was silently seething but stepped forward anyways. People were pleased at his show of generosity, and it stoked his ego all the more. Akira smirked as he waited for the man to announce his gift. Yuu swallowed heavily before ushering his Butler forward with a large jewelry box in his hands. Akira rose an eyebrow at the unexpected offering. He was half expecting clothes or something less expensive. But jewelry was not in his expected list of gifts. 

“Sir Akira,” Yuu starts in his deep voice, trying to keep his voice calm and steady. Akira doesn’t answer verbally, but instead inclines his head in greeting and for the other to keep going. “I am… humbled to be invited as your guest of Honor at this wonderful party. And I hope that my gift is enough to… Please you on your birthday. I hope you have nothing but success going forward. Please accept my token of well being.”

Yuu takes the box himself, another unexpected gesture, and offers it out himself. There are soft gasps and startled whispers all around the Ballroom. Even Akira can’t stop himself from staring like an idiot. 

To offer a gift oneself and without help is… Well, bluntly put, a well known yet rarely seen display of respect from one party to another. And Akira was speechless. No one has ever done this at his own parties. He has only ever seen it happen at Castle Parties or important events that he was too young to have understood. And to make matters even more interesting, Yuu had his head down. As though… defeated. Acknowledging that he was no longer an enemy. 

And to have it happen now, from Shiroyama Yuu of all people. It was seriously making him feel odd. People were not looking at Yuu with awe and respect, and it takes him a second to realize that everyone is waiting for him to accept it. Akira swallowed down his surprise and slowly reached out to take the silver and velvet box. It feels incredibly heavy, so whatever was inside had to be expensive. 

“Your gift is accepted,” he says to his own surprise. Yuu stills and keeps his eyes trained down. “I thank you for appearing as my Guest of Honor. And your gift will be taken with pride on behalf of House Abadie and the future House that I will build. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the rest of the night.”

Yuu finally looks up, and Akira is startled at the hollow yet strangely calm look in what would normally be an intense staring match. But something in his chest thuds painfully at the dull display of accepted defeat. Akira was now in a higher position than Yuu and his family. He had done everything he needed to do. Akira won. 

So why… did his chest feel so empty? What was this weird sense of self doubt? Of disappointment? Why was Yuu giving up so easily? 

Was this rivalry really at its end? So quickly?

Akira swallowed, suddenly feeling like weights were attached to his legs, and he looks at the box that felt like a ton on his arms. Everyone waited with bated breaths as he clicks the small button that would open the box, and is blinded by a radiant flash of silver as lights from the chandelier hit the item inside. His own eyes widen as they settle on the jewelry that was their peace offering. 

A cross, about as big as his palm and wider, sat nestled in deep ocean blue velvet. It was huge and had a perfectly cut blood red ruby shaped like a teardrop set deep into its crossed intersection. Akira can see that it is all silver and engraved left to right in ornate details and expensive looking gems sit on all four corners. People near enough to see let out gasps of wonder and admiration at the fabulous piece. And just as Akira grabs the cross to pull it out, a long delicate yet stunning chain of pure silver connected by a single loop of smaller gems at the top follows suit.

It’s probably the most expensive gift that was in his entire gift ceremony, and easily the most stunning. Akira can feel stares from people all around him, but none burn as much as the one in front of him. He looks up to find Yuu has already backed away from him and is breathing steadily with a blank face and dark eyes. Something about this feels wrong. A sense of foreboding has all his nerves on fire and every hair on his neck is standing at alert.

“Master Yuu,” the butler suddenly says. “Your mother is requesting a word with you, quickly.”

The two rivals, or former rivals, are at odds with one another once again as their meeting and small truce is put on hold. Yuu sighs and goes to agree, his eyes leaving Akira and meeting with his butler’s own. 

“Tell her I will be over, I am not finished here.”

Takanori hesitates but just sighs heavily before agreeing and leaving them alone. By now the party has gone back into full swing as Akira dismisses them and goes back to getting his gifts ready to take to his room.

“Yuu, I think we are,” Akira says bluntly, his fingers feeling sore from holding the heavy cross. He carefully places the pendant in its box before putting it into his pocket. “You have already given your gift and I have accepted it. What other things need discussing?”

Yuu opens his mouth to answer, but there is suddenly the feeling of time stopping. The world around him comes to a stop and before his eyes a dark shadow covers his vision for all of three seconds. And before he can even blink, a piercing shriek shatters his bubble. The shadow is gone. Yuu’s eyes have gone wide and the Ballroom has gone into a panic. Akira can feel his chest bursting with a held breath. Suddenly a wetness starts to spread along his neck and seeps into his shirt. 

“What-” 

A burst of immense agony spreads along his spine and his knees feel weak, buckling under his weight. Shrieks and screams cause his ears to ring, but all he can see Yuu. Everything goes blurry as he shakily reaches up to feel his neck. It is warm and wet… But why? 

“AKIRA!”

With shaky fingers he looks up, and can see red dripping from his fingers. Something is stinging his eyes. Oh. Why is he crying?

**I’m dying..? No, I can’t die yet… But what can I do?**

As darkness threatens to cover his eyes even more, Yuu shakes his shoulder with intensity and fear lacing his words. But he can’t hear anything. Everything sounds fuzzy. 

“Akira please! S-stay awake! The doctor is coming, he will be here soon! Stay awake!”

He is dying, someone hurt him and now he won’t get to see anything that he wanted to accomplish. Then he feels something heavy fall onto him, and more warmth is dripping onto his face. Only now he can see that it is red. 

For a split second he sees Yuu, his eyes clear enough to see. But he wishes with everything that he could not. A long and deep slash has appeared along Yuu’s throat and is now bleeding profusely. The older male is shocked, and his eyes slip closed. 

More screaming. More red. 

His eyes close from exhaustion and pain. He feels weightless. Death is here now, it has to be. Please, just make it quick.

Akira feels a hand touch his cheek, than he feels wind whipping at his face and body as darkness takes over. 

** _‘Yuu… Please be okay.’_ **

But the whole time, he can still feel Yuu clinging to him and a gentle whisper in his ear. 

** _Sleep. Sleep until you can’t feel anything. I will help you. I will take care of you and you will only feel peace._ **

Akira sleeps. Only this time, he does not wake up.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all . I am more than late, ive6had some issues. But here is part 2 of the aoita vampire lords teeheehee

The first time his eyelids open, they feel like sandpaper across his face. Everything feels like cement has been poured over his body and he is forcing his way out. His throat feels like it is on fire and a disturbing hollow emptiness is settled in his stomach. His body wakes up, and the rest of his brain catches up slowly. Vaguely he can tell that he is laying down on something soft, but his eyes have yet to allow him to see. Everything is still dark.

Immediately he is aware of something heavy around both of his wrists, keeping them to his sides. His legs are free but feel like lead, and his head feels like a thousand pounds on his shoulders. What was this place? And why was he here? 

Everything inside his brain felt fuzzy. What happened to his memories? Why did everything feel so distant? He can’t even remember what happened the night before. 

Fire lances up his throat and he pathetically wheezes out painfully…

"Oh. You're finally awake."

A voice like velvet and deep like the ocean crawls up his consciousness. It spoke french, the same language he has known for so long. But the accent was strained despite the practiced syllables. Akira considered faking to be asleep, but his heavy breaths give him away. His eyes are still blurry even in the darkness. But then a small flicker comes to life in the room. A single flame atop a white tapered candle. 

"H… help…"

A face comes into view, and he is surprised to see a young man. The thing he notices first is how beautiful he is. Soft pale skin and cherry red plumped lips. Pale blonde hair cropped to his neck and covered in silver jewelry. He stands there at his left side, standing tall with a candle holder. He was dressed in leather pants and a flowing white top with billowy sleeves. Akira can't help but stare pitifully and feel intimidated as he was aware of only a single pair of cotton pants covering his body. Everything else was bare. 

"You're alright dear. Don't try moving too much. How are you feeling?"

Something about this man seemed… strange. Unnatural even. His posture seemed too straight, his eyes were sharp and calculated. He swallowed and winced at the dry pull of his throat. 

"W… water… please. Head hurts."

The man makes a pitying face and clicks his tongue. 

"You'll not be needing water, hon. Not anymore. I'll bring you something else that will help soothe you."

No water? What is this guy talking about? Before he could voice out his concerns a young woman seems to come through a door he couldn't see, the hinges squeaking open and then closed with a gentle click. She is dressed in a black and white dress with a small bonnet and black pumps. She had a tray with a glass bottle and two plain silver goblets. 

"Here you go, sir," the woman chirped quietly. The strange man happily accepts the tray and thanks the woman. 

"Thanks. You may go now, the foyer needs cleaning."

She nods and leaves through the door again, but Akira can only stare up, still dazed. Luckily his brain seemed to be clearing up though, because he can now see that he was in a bedroom. He was laid back against a soft bed with red and white covers. The ceiling looked vaguely wooden with crisscrossing beams.

"Where… where am I?" He whispers. The man smiled and sets the tray onto a bedside table before preparing the two goblets with whatever was inside the odd bottle. 

"You may ask questions later. For now, you should drink this. Your body needs energy. And from now on, you can call me Kouyou. Takashima Kouyou."

Akira was unsure of how to go about drinking anything, but suddenly whatever was hiding him down begins to lift him by the arms into a sitting position, his arms weakly held above his head. Immediately he feels a sense of unsure fear creep into his mind. Was he being held hostage? Why was he being restrained to a bed?

The clanking of chains makes him aware of a complicated looking pulley system attached to his bed by the roof that connected his chains to a heavy cement block at the foot of his bed. He can only weakly roll his head around and watch Kouyou come nearer with one of the goblets. 

As he comes closer he can suddenly smell something sweet and warm that makes his mouth water even more. What the hell was that smell?

"What I will do now is help you drink this, but slowly. I don't want you to be overwhelmed all at once. Come on, open your mouth. You must be thirsty right?"

Indeed, Akira was dying inside from his dry throat. So he hesitates only briefly before his inhibitions about allowing Kouyou to press the goblet to his mouth go out the window. Weakly he accepts the drink to slide into his mouth, and a spike of hunger ignores deep in his belly. 

The taste is like fire and ice down his throat, spicy and heavy against his tongue like syrup. Swallowing it down mouthful after mouthful, his stomach feels fuller and warmer. Energy is now slowly returning to his limbs and he has to crane his neck forward even more to get more of the drink down his throat. Kouyou is smiling, watching him with an odd fondness in his eyes that he could now see were like amber. Even in this terrible light, he can make out the warm colors. 

"Now now, slow down, you can't overwhelm yourself all at once or you'll get sick. Take a breath hon."

Akira is forcefully but gently forced back down, but his body fights against it without his permission. A whimper is a he can offer before oxygen restarts his brain. What the hell was that stuff he was given?

"P-please… need it, need more."

Kouyou tufted and Pat's his head, a touch that makes his tingling skin light up like fire. But at the same time, it brings him calm. The pillow feels like clouds against his throbbing skull. 

"You need more time to properly rest, you have been asleep for quite some time but you still look exhausted. I'll let you adjust before undoing your bindings. This is for your safety, dear. I'll be in the other room okay? And I'll make the room brighter for your convenience."

The light becomes brighter and Akira sees that it is some sort of oil lamp and not a candle. The room is brightened considerably but not to a point where it was uncomfortable. At least he is able to see that this room is incredibly basic. Aside from this bed and the side table, as well as a normal wooden dresser, nothing else was really filling the space. 

Kouyou sets the lamp onto the table before giving him one last smile before heading out the door straight across from him, the other room completely dark as he slips out. 

It isn't long before his eyes close to exhaustion and he is once more off to a dreamless sleep with only pale skin and ebony colored hair dancing along his subconscious.

////////

  
  


Akira wakes to the familiar burn he felt in his throat, yet he takes less time to wake up. It feels like another day spent in his home. Only, he didn't know where  _ this _ place was. The bedroom is slightly chilly, making him believe that it was around fall or winter here. Soft yellow light greeted him as it had before. Kouyou's oil lamp still burned beside him. Did he leave this here for a reason? 

He tried to listen for anything beyond the door, but all he can sense is utter deafening silence. Not even his own heart pulsing in his chest. Which he found rather odd, as he usually would feel it thudding like a drum when it was silent. Yet… nothing. 

But even more odd was the lack of chains on his wrists. They felt a little heavy but that was due to the lethargy deep in his bones. However Akira was more focused on his freedom and forces his body to sit up. The oil lamp flickers steadily, but something about this seemed odd. Where are all the windows? Surely it had to be getting light out sometime soon? 

Akira is too occupied until his stomach painfully tightens with hunger and reminding him that he needs to eat. So he tries his best to stand up. But his legs feel like jelly, and immediately he finds himself sprawled painfully on the wooden floor with a harsh thud. He expected it to hurt, but instead only felt a dull thud and then numbness. Tingling sensations burst along his hands where they made contact with the floor and his face felt a little puffy. His knees wobble a bit before he tries to pull himself back up.

The door is suddenly opened with a bang, surprising him and making him slip and fall again. Kouyou rushes in and starts fretting. 

"Oh you silly thing, you should have called for me," he groans and pulls Akira up to sit on the bed. "I was just in the other room so you should have said something to get my attention. I could have helped you."

Akira Grimaced at him, flinching when his legs spasm uncomfortably.

"I didn't hear anything."

Kouyou laughs sheepishly. 

"I was napping on the lounge."

Oh. Explains it. Still, he was a little expectant to have his answers. 

"Where am I? Who are you and why am I here? Where is my family?"

Surely, he had to be somewhere near home, right? Kouyou's face punched up though, and he realizes that the news cannot be good. 

"Ah, well unfortunately that is going to be an issue. You see, we are far from…. Uh, where are you from?"

Akira paled, knowing that question was all he needed. 

“F-France. Paris, to be exact.”

A look of pity crosses Kouyou’s face. 

“I wondered why we shared French as the same language. I was half expecting you to speak in my own tongue to me. I am from Japan, which is where we are. In Tokyo, the Capital.”

This information makes him feel odd. 

“Japan… I haven’t been here since I was a child. This is where I am normally from, you should know that.” 

Kouyou tilts his head, his full lips forming a pout. 

“Then, how did you end up in Paris?” 

His memories seem to be having trouble coming to him considering his lethargy, but luckily he is able to get the info he needs. After a brief head scratch, he croaks out his answer.

“Boat, on a cargo and trade ship. My parents were killed by bandits in my village where I lived.” His fingers come up to touch his face, noting that he was missing his bandage. But that was not as important. “How did I end up here? Can I go home?”

Another pained noise, one of sympathy, comes from Kouyou as he sighs. 

“Truthfully… I do not know. My master was the one to bring you here, but he has gone out with our other tenant for business. We will both wait for him to return, but for now we should work on getting you acclimated to your surroundings, and fill your stomach with nutrition. You still feel hungry, yes?”

Now that he is mentioning it, Akira feels spikes of stomach pain stemming from a renewed hunger. Pitiful as ever, he nods. That makes Kouyou smile and stand up to offer a hand. 

“Come, I will help you.”

Unable to resist the offer, Akira takes the hand, but jerks back at how smooth and ice cold his skin feels. Was he outside? Perhaps it is cold in the rest of this place?

“W-why is your skin so freezing? Were you outside?”

Kouyou looks at him in confusion, masking an underlying emotion of hurt.

“What do you mean? That is how all of us are?”

“Us? What are you talking about?”

Akira does not break his eye contact, all the while an array of emotions crosses over Kouyou’s unnaturally beautiful features. Confusion, pity, sympathy. Then finally, a look of realization.

“Oh. I see now,” he says in a quiet voice, his eyes going downcasted to the ground. “You have no idea what is going on, do you? My master has not spoken with me about this. I am sorry, but there is something I have to tell you, and this is not going to be easy to hear. Please, keep an empty mind about this, okay? This will only be difficult and it is easier for both of us to be on the same page.”

Okay, now there was something really weird going on. Why was this man telling him this? Was he not going to be able to go home? Was he taken away for a reason? His brows pinch together and he sits back on the bed, his knees feeling weak.

“What’s going on? Who are you?”

As if to answer, Kouyou once more brandishes a silver goblet that seems to have come out of nowhere, and that same sweet spicy smell tempts him. Akira feels himself start to salivate and more hunger curls in his stomach. 

“This is what I am, what  **we** are.” Kouyou holds it close to his mouth and opens his mouth wide. There, sitting above his normal teeth, were two sharp canines glistening with saliva. Then he is swallowing whatever is in the cup, leaving them red when he pulls away. Blood. Kouyou just swallowed…  _ blood.  _

And that means he did too.

Akira faints.

  
  
  


//////////////////////

  
  
  


“What happened?”

Vaguely, he can hear voices in Japanese echoing into his subconscious. Is he still asleep? Is he dreaming?

“Sorry. I told him and he fainted.”

The voices trade back and forth. Now he can tell that he is indeed awake, but still groggy. 

Kouyou? Was someone else here too?

“Agh, you should have waited for me to get back. It’s gonna take a while to get him used to this…”

“Sorry. I thought he knew already.”

“How could he have known? He just woke up, he had no idea.”

“Well you told me before.”

“Because we knew one another and you consented. This was a life or death situation given to me at that time. His Sire was impulsive and turned him on a whim only to leave him behind."

“Okay okay. He needs to eat again soon, he was really hungry before going into frenzy.”

On cue Akira began to feel pain again, now hungrier than before. A sound akin to a whine breaks out of his throat and everything comes to a standstill as the voices stop. His mind goes blank and all he can think of is the hunger. He needs something,  _ something _ . Fire Lance's up his throat and all he can feel is pain in his body. In his gums. In his stomach. A hollow  _ ache. _

"Allow him to feed, Kouyou."

Something warm and soft is at his mouth. He realizes his eyes are closed and tries to pull them open. Blurry. A voice speaks in his ear, muffled until finally he can focus on the words. 

"-ou hear me? Hey. Open your mouth. You need to eat."

It's Kouyou. Akira whimpers but does so, desperate to eat something. That familiar but now horrifyingly sweet liquid-  _ blood, _ he finally realizes- trickles down his throat to soothe the fire. Why is it helping? Why is he greedily sucking it down? Why why why-

"Slowly. Don't overwhelm him," a new voice says. 

"Sorry master."

Akira is not satisfied but feels too weak to chase after the taste. What was he drinking from..?

"Let him breathe then empty the vessel. It's still warm, which is best for him."

Still dizzy he sucks in a few dragged breaths before the sensation of warmth returns and he greedily sucked it down.

He can't bring himself to care anymore. He was so hungry. His sucking grows frantic and he limits his breaths to short gasps to allow more liquid down.

"Poor dear. So delirious from hunger that you can't see straight. It's okay. I'll help you, honey."

Akira slowly comes to his senses after the hunger starts to dissipate and he feels full. But exhaustion was still keeping its hold on him. Once he has his fill, he pulls away, splattering the liquid across his face from the sudden motion. Kouyou tuts and pulls the warmth away only to wipe a clean cloth across his face. 

His eyes still can't focus, but he can see a candle somewhere nearby as a faint glow and a fuzzy shape he can faintly make out as a person. 

"Are you feeling better now? You're okay. You're still a little weary. Feeding frenzies can be draining. But you have to stay awake or else your body will force the food back up. Come on, let's get you sitting up so it can settle properly."

Akira's head feels like a cement block as two people help him to sit up, not realizing he was laying down. The fiery inferno inside his stomach is lulling to a gentle flicker now. Still burning but tolerable. Everything feels like glass pressing into his skin, like needles prodding and poking him.

"This was not an easy turn, his was violent. I can sense that his time was not one that was pleasant. Master, what happened to him?"

Akira, still dizzy but regaining his stability, forces himself to listen to the words spoken in the room.

"I am unsure. I was not the one to change him, I only helped the transition… I will be in my office. Bring him once he is fully awake and ready to talk."

The new voice, while sounding familiar, only sounds like the deep ocean to Akira right now. Muffled but with tone.

"Yes master, thank you. I shall prepare and dress him."

A door closes and Akira takes a second to unclog his ears. Soft ringing, minutes pass, and then finally, like coming out of dark deep water, they pop and everything is…  **intense.**

Suddenly he can hear everything. His heartbeat. Another heartbeat, only quicker. The flicker of the candle, his breath. Gentle rustles of cloth and uneven breathing. Everything is louder but not overwhelming. 

"Are you awake now?"

The voice, although one he has heard, sounds a million times more layered. Deep tones, airy yet playful. A dulcet tone that is pleasing to his ears already. He focuses on the voice and weakly nods. His body still feels like pins and needles, but the pain is lessening. 

"Good. Now, I'll let you acclimate and regain your senses," Kouyou purrs. "The first time reusing your senses after a frenzy is always the toughest. I'll get you some clothes."

The bed dips out from the second weight and footsteps echo across a simple wooden floor before the shifting sound of drawers opening alert him to his left. 

"What… happened?"

The candle slowly flickers to life before his eyes. He focuses on it until he can see every little flicker and wisps of smoke. The reds, yellows, oranges. All of it danced and waved in waves like water in only the small span of his thumb. 

"You went into a particularly nasty feeding frenzy," Kouyou explains. "Newborns are not immune to hunger, but your residual wait time is excessive, was excessive. Your sense overtook you and locked out until you were able to feed. But now you should be able to see and hear fine, right?"

Newborn? Frenzy? Residual what now? Akira was so confused now, more so than before. 

He grips his throbbing head and looks over, eager to once again see his companion. His breath leaves him and he is blinded by the ethereal creature before him.

Akira had seen Kouyou when he woke up. But now, his eyes seemed to be working at 100 times the focus. Every sweet curl of hair. Every gentle flick of eyelashes against deep brown eyes of amber. Full plush lips that were like flower petals. Skin that was like honey, lightly tan but not freakishly pale. But what catches his attention is the soft ink black hair that was angled and cropped at his neck.

He was wearing what looked like a thin white silk top with a deep flowing v to expose his collarbones but covered his arms in billowy sleeves with big sleeves. As well as that, his long legs were covered in what looked like oddly like leather, only black.

Kouyou is  _ beautiful. _

"You're beautiful."

Oh god. He said that out loud. 

The other stills for only a second before a gentle laugh spills from his full lips. 

"I'm sure Master will appreciate that, he worked hard on me. Now here, put these on. Bed clothes are not the best things to wear when meeting him face to face."

Akira looked down at his clothes from before and grimaced. Blood splatters stained the white shirt and his pants. He takes a maroon long sleeved shirt from Kouyou and dark brown cotton like pants before quickly getting dressed. 

"I'm sorry for blurting that out," be stutters once he is dressed. Kouyou can only smile. "I'm still unsure if I'm dreaming or not."

"It's okay. I like compliments. Now come, let us go visit my master."

In his hand is the oil lamp, and after finding him some proper socks and familiar looking leather boots they leave the room. Akira is immediately hit with more sounds. Sounds that he cannot understand. The hallway is lit by lanterns along the wall but he can't see the flame behind the white glass and metal frames. 

But he can hear a rushing noise above him, like water. Was he underground?

"Where am I? What is this place?"

Kouyou does not falter in leading him down the long hallway with other doors but Akira can tell that this was not the best time. But he had to know. 

"Master is the best one to answer these questions. Please wait until we have reached his office."

Okay… sure. Akira can do that. He guessed…

With a sigh, they continue down more twists and turns until they come to a set of double doors down the same hallway. It is obviously an important place because two lanterns are on either side of the door. Kouyou stops in front of it. Coughs. Then lightly knocks with his knuckles. 

"Master. I have arrived."

A few seconds go by until the door clicks open and Kouyou motions for him to follow. Inside is much brighter. 

It's obviously an office. But Akira cannot recognize a lot of the things sitting inside it. Bookshelves, yes. Books, yes. A desk. More books. There is also a large leather office chair sitting at the desk.

But he can't stop staring at the odd light fixture on the desk. Two feet tall and with an odd glass ball atop of its thin metal skeleton. A new form of lamp? But where was the flame?

Akira almost jumps as he fails to notice the door behind the desk open, and a person walks out. 

Someone who he does not at all expect to see.

"Kouyou, my Darling. Close the door."

"Yes master."

Akira can't breathe. He can hear blood rushing in his ears. 

"You finally made it. Welcome. Akira Suzuki."

He remembers. Long raven hair. Pale ghostly skin with a rosy hue. Sharp yet deep eyes that pierced into his soul. Red lips like a rose. Those same eyesBlood. Screaming. Pain.  _ Pain.  _ Those same eyes dimming as their life was drained. 

"...Yuu?"

He isn't dreaming. Yuu is right in front of him. He's here. And he isn't the same Yuu he knew.

"I've waited so long for you to wake up, but finally you have. Now, we can start over."

Yuu reaches for him, his skin smooth and inviting. Akira swallows and feels his heart constrict. 

_ 'This isn't Yuu.' _

But he can't stop his legs from going forward to stand before Yuu, only feet apart. 

"Where am I? What am I?"

His Yuu, no.  _ This _ Yuu, smiles at him, a gentle expression filled with admiration. Long gone is the semblance of angered envy. No jealousy, no hatred. Just a simple warmth filled with a strange feeling of home.

"This is my home Akira. And now your home. Welcome to 300 years in our future."

  
  
  


**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope this opens some doors :) we'll learn more about what happened in the next chapter, but I have a question for everyone!
> 
> Should I keep this a solely Aoita fic, or should I mix it up and make it into a reituhaoi fic with all three? Please lemme know your thoughts uwu   
Til next chapter hehe U3O


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHH THIS STORY IS FINALLY COMPLETED! I do hope that you all like it! Sorry it took me so long to finish ;; I'm still planning out serenity and ST Lucy and the million other things I Have unfinished sksjksks
> 
> I love to see comments from you guys! Let's me know what I'm doing right uwu♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly smut and filth, but skip to the hearts if you dont wanna read it owu otherwise, I hope you enjoy this mess

**2017 Tokyo**

It would take Akira a long time to comprehend what was happening around him. 

Yuu is here with him, after he was sure that he saw him die in his own home.. Dressed in clothes that were unlike anything he has seen before. Kouyou called it a 'suit' and that people wore it to look important. It was all black and reflected little to no light. His long hair was freely hanging in his face and thin lines of liner were under his eyes. 

But he wore no other form of makeup, something that was confusing. Where was his face powder and lip taint? 

"Shiroyama. What's going on? Why are you saying all these things?" He asked, unable to ignore the pounding in his head. The man before him is not the one he knew. Surely this was all some cruel prank? After all this, it would be okay. He would be able to go home and Yuu can keep living his own life. 

However, hearing how Yuu gently laughed and flashed a brilliant set of white and suspiciously pointy teeth at him, he was only to realize that his whole world was different. Akira can only stare forward as their eyes met, and note the oddly gleeful yet pitying glint reflecting back at him in pools of sheer amber.

"Ah, Akira. I had the same mindset as you. Naive, clinging onto the hope that your life is always gonna be the same. But this, this is all real." 

Yuu walks around the desk constand in front of him, his hands are cold as they are clasped together. Akira can't hear his heart pounding like he normally would. There is only a static feeling of adrenaline. Terror gripped his heart and he can't swallow. 

But it isn't terror of Yuu. No. This terror is different. This terror is the kind that one feels when they realize they can never go home. That their life can never go back to normal. 

"But… it was my birthday," is all he can whisper pitifully. "It was supposed to be my day."

His knees buckle and there is only a chair behind him to keep him from collapsing. Yuu looks at him with concern and grabs his hands. Icy cold but also soft. He has never seen such tenderness coming from this person before. Only bitterness and vitriol. But here, in this room. Only affection and weary protectiveness is all he can feel. 

"Akira. Please, trust me. This is going to be difficult. But I am here. Will you allow me to help you? We aren't alone, it is you and me. And Kouyou and two of our nest mates. This is a family. And it can be yours, if you will have us."

Akira can feel a strangely numb feeling wash over him. It's now eerily calm, and all he hears is his laboured breathing. He can only see Yuu and now Kouyou behind him. Their faces are gentle and hopeful. 

This world was no longer the one he knew. It was different. His family were no longer alive. If what Yuu said was true, then they have been gone for centuries now. All of them…

"Will I really never be able to go back? My family is… gone?"

The two men stand close by him on either side, and he feels an odd pull to Yuu despite being the most lost of all. 

"I am afraid so. Mine too. For many years now. It's been over 300 years. It's now 2017, you have been asleep for that whole time. But I have spent that time making sure you were okay and woke up with no problems."

Akira tearily starts to cry, wet fat tears rolling down his pale cheeks. 

"But how do you know so much? We both almost died at the same time. I saw you. You were… covered in so much blood."

His mind can't stop replaying the horrific scene of his birthday. A day that was supposed to be his first step into the real world. But… But now, all of it is gone. 

"I can see where the confusion comes from. I woke up only 100 years after being turned. I've been a vampire now for 217 years. I'm still young compared to the elder vampires I know. Our Sire died a few years ago, making me the head of the Nestmates. She was nice, and wanted to see you wake up. But she had gotten too old to bear being alive and willingly went to give herself up. She was already 800 years of age."

"I turned Kouyou first, around 150 years ago now. Then the other two came around fifty years after that, but not by me. They were from the same Sire as us at your party. We have been together since then, waiting for you to come back to life."

Yuu had begun to soothe his stressed out muscles while Kouyou got a wet hand towel to wipe his eyes.

"H-how am I gonna handle this? My entire life, all of it is…"

More tears roll down his face, and he realizes that they feel like weights against his skin. They aren't hot, and feel like he was crying chunks of ice. A rumbling starts up in his stomach and he grips it as the pain starts to settle. Red flashed in his peripheral vision and he doubled over as cramps started to set in. Kouyou patted his face.

"Akira? You okay?"

He shook his head, more tears rolling down his cheeks.

"No… stomach, hurts…"

Kouyou rubbed more at his eyes before looking worriedly at Yuu.

"Master. He is going into another feeding frenzy. Do I have your permission to help?"

Yuu tuts and patted Kouyou on the head.

"It's okay, I am here to help him since I am the nestleader. Let me handle this, Kou-chan. Just wait for the others to come back, okay? And no need to be so formal with him, he is our family now."

Kouyou nodded and Pats Akira on the cheeks a few times before leaving the room. Yuu is quick to clasp Akira's hands in his own, face serious.

"Akira, I need your consent to help you. Your body is responding to mine as I am the next leader after our Sire. You need my blood to stave off the hunger and stomach pains. Do I have your consent?"

Akira weakly wobbled in his seat, unable to think of much else but making the pain go away. 

"Please make it go away. I don't want to hurt anymore."

Yuu hums and before Akira can realize what's happening, Yuu is in his lap, straddling him and cupping his cheeks.

"Yuu, what-"

"Akira," the raven says seriously. "This is important. This is going to cement your place in my Nest as one of us. Do you wish to survive? Or do you want to give up your life? Let me know. If the pain is too much, I can grant you a lasting peace."

Fear ripples up Akira's spine and he wriggled uncomfortably. 

"I… I don't know. I'm in pain, but I'm not ready to die."

That seems to be enough, because Yuu is smiling and brushing his cheeks and wiping the tears away.

"I promise you, I will make you happy. I will make your life in this world more than what we had all those years ago. The pain will only be a memory. We can make new ones together."

He is baring his neck, and Akira can smell the sweet blood under his skin. His mouth aches and he can't stop his teeth from pushing back out of his gums. His nose leads him to the strongest smell right at the junction under his throat, then his teeth are piercing the flesh. 

Yuu gasps quietly under his breath before relaxing into his hold, eyes fluttering shut.

"There's my good boy, Akira," he whispers, smiling as the dopamine high sets in. "Take it as much as you need. I'm here."

Akira swallows down mouthful after mouthful, his hold on Yuu's waist tightening. He could hear gentle sighs and moans but all he can think of is the sweet pleasure racing through his veins as the blood quenches the fire in his belly.

He is pulled from his thoughts as Yuu begins to shift in his lap, their hips meeting in unknown places and he feels spikes of pleasure in his spine. He pulls back to grasp Yuu's hips, head falling back as they kept rocking together. 

"Yuu… what's happening? What am I doing?" He groans. Yuu is still bloodied from the bite, and he leans in to lap up the droplets, hearing the raven hum happily.

"I've always been incredibly attracted to you, my Akira," he chirped. "I know it didn't seem like it back then. But I was jealous. Not of you, but of the people around you. They always got to see your good sides. And my hubris made you hate me. But I suffered in silence for many years. And I wanted to make it up to you that night. But now we have time. Time to make up for those years. Just hold me close, Akira. I don't want much else."

Akira can't feel much else aside from the surprise and hidden away lust from their bodies meeting. He was sure he would regret this later, but there was a new type of fire in his belly now. Only this time, it was not from hunger, but from a desire to touch and feel the body in his lap. 

"Yuu… I want… I want…"

Yuu grinded down more, making him gasp sharply. 

"Yes, what do you want? Tell me, please."

Throwing aside his caution, he groups Yuu by the hips and pushed their hips together harder, ripping a moan from Yuu. Gods, how he wanted to hear more.

"I want  _ you." _

It's a mess of tangled limbs after that, Yuu pulling Akira up and still bleeding even as he led him to a different room outside. Akira dazedly follows, their hands tightly together. Yuu had shed his jacket and shoes along the way, only in his shirt and pants. Another door just next door is their next destination and Yuu pushes him in. It's another bedroom, this one bigger and well lit with a huge four poster bed covered in red satin sheets and cotton pillows.

Akira is pushed down and feels lips on his, rough and needy. It's instinct from then on, his eyes fluttering closed as a tongue pushed into his mouth. He can taste a different flavor of blood on his tongue, and passion ignites his hunger as he kisses back.

Akira is no stranger to sexual pleasure. He was popular back then, but only had a few experiences under his belt. But none of them made him feel this way before. With raw unbridled energy, and hunger that can only be somewhat satiated. Yuu is moaning ever so quietly, hands grasping and caressing his chest as their hips rock and push together before he is straining hard in his pants. 

"Please, off," he panted against the kiss. Yuu giggled before sliding off and starting to strip off the rest of his clothes. Akira can only stare, mouth open, as his lean body is finally exposed for his eyes to devour. Yuu crawls back into his lap, now eager to be touched. So Akira does. He feels and grabs whatever he can. 

Yuu is reveling in the way hands grasp his hips, his legs, arms, and then finally his ass. He pushes down on Akira, now able to feel it entirely. He was not small in size, so Akira was just a little bit intimidated. But Yuu is busy taking his shirt off and then undoing his button and he groans as Yuu starts to stroke him once he is free from his own clothes.

"Yuu… Yuu," he moaned. "Gods, what are you doing to me?"

The raven doesn't answer but continues to help him to full arousal. He is grinning and licking his lips.

"I'll just do my best make you feel good," is all he coos before sliding back and Akira's eyes widen when he realizes what is about to happen. Yuu has him in his hands now, softly and lovingly caressing him from base to tip. It feels so goddamn good all he can do is pant and groan. Then a kitten soft tongue is tasting him and his head flops back, euphoria rendering him useless. 

This could have never happened between them all that time ago. But this was beyond their petty relationship now. 

A loud groan is all he can muster as a warm throat envelops his length, making his hips buck just slightly. Yuu takes it and moans, the vibrations making the both of them eager for more. There is little time to enjoy the silence as Yuu starts his own intense rhythm, cheeks hollowing out and his tongue. His eyes screws shut and his head is spinning, grasping at the sheets to ground himself.

It was too fast, too fast all at once. He barely lasted a few moments of Yuu taking him in deep before he is stuttering out a broken moan, coming hard and gasping as the suction increases around him. Yuu swallows most of it before he pulls back in time to get just a few drops of it on his face. Namely his lips and chin, but it's so sexy that Akira was not going down at all. 

"F-fuck… Yuu, I-"

Yuu shushed him with a finger, wiping his face on a random wet cloth near the bed before getting back on top of him, their naked bodies now fully sliding together.

"You're so delicious, Akira. But I want to take you deep somewhere else."

Akira splutters as Yuu aligned himself and started pushing his hips down, enveloping Akira in tight wet heat and making Yuu gasp out loud. 

"W-wait, you weren't prepared properly..!"

But he is surprised at a gush of fluid from their connected bodies and the blissed out expression on the raven.

"I-its okay," he whimpered. "You couldn't see me, but I was stretching myself when I tasted you. I'm more than ready for you."

Now that he thought about it, his eyes were closed that whole time. And there was a bottle of clear pink liquid sitting next to them on the bed. Fuck, that was hot. He whined and grabs Yuu's hips as he starts a hard rhythm almost immediately. Animalistic moans spill from both their lips as Yuu bounces on his lap, his tightness squeezing him so deliciously every time. 

"Ah, hah, yes, so good," Yuu moaned, hands splayed on Akira's chest so he could lean down to crush their mouths together. There is no tenderness in the kiss, it is all passion and lust and filthy in the best ways. Saliva is dripping down his chin and Akira can't help but bite down. But Yuu only moaned as blood pooled in his cheek and Akira laps it up while starting his own brutal thrusts. 

"Hot… too hot," he growled and yanks on Yuu's hair, licking deeper into his mouth to force more moans from those beautiful lips. Blood drops down his chin to mix with his saliva, but Yuu can only open wide to let Akira in. Akira then angled his hips in a certain way and a wrangled scream comes from Yuu's throat. 

"Yes, fuck, there, again please," he simpers. Akira can't stop his hips as he fucks Yuu nearly to oblivion, making him nearly unable to open his eyes without them rolling back. Babbling moans are all he can manage as he is pushed down onto his back and Akira takes control. Legs go around his waist tight and Akira starts up his new brutal pace, grunts and pants the only sounds that accompany the slapping of skin and crying moans. Yuu is long gone, lost in the intensity and clawing at his back. 

The sting is nonexistent next to how good he felt now. Even the droplets dropping down his back from those scratches can't distract him.

"Fuck, Aki, I'm gonna come," Yuu is suddenly gasping, stroking himself with fevered hurriedness. Akira angled his hips even deeper and Yuu cries out with a stuttering gasp and moans of obscenities as he comes all over his hand and both their stomachs. Akira groans loudly as he clamped down suddenly, making him come deep into Yuu's depths. Yuu gasped as Akira kept going to ride out his orgasm, his thrusts still rough but slowing down a good amount. 

"Yes… so full," he whimpers again, hand still around himself but limply laying there to take what Akira gave him. Finally they both were still, meeting for breathy kisses and gentle nips. Yuu smiles, running his clean hand through Akira's hair.

"Yuu," Akira groans and slips himself out of Yuu "That was… I don't want to leave this yet. Don't make me."

Yuu spreads his legs to give Akira some space and kissed him deep, blood still mingling on their tongues. 

"Then don't," is all he whispers. "You're here now. You're mine, and I can be yours. You can have me as much as you want."

Akira feels a wave of euphoric bliss and sighed, all his stress from earlier and fears of the unknown melting away as they kissed and Yuu pulled him down to cuddle. 

This was his life now. As a vampire, and a part of Yuu's nest. His family was here now. This is all he needed. And they had time.

"I'm sure I will grow to love you more, Akira, my dear," Yuu whispers against his lips. "The last 200 years without you have been torture. Being by your bedside as we moved all over the country, you cannot imagine my joy when Kouyou told me you were awake."

Akira sighed and Yuu nuzzles into him.

"I'm scared, but I can learn. I don't want to think about our past anymore. Only what we have now."

Arms tighten around him and teach are brushing at his neck. He can't wait to feel them puncture his skin.

"And I'm more than happy to teach you to be happy again."

Then they breached his throat and liquid poured into Yuu's mouth, he can only slip into a state of bliss. Yeah, he could get used to this.

  
  


♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡

**3 YEARS LATER**

**2020**

  
  


Sunlight pours into a wide and spacious office room with desks and long couches. Two desks sit opposite each other but only one was occupied. 

"Do you think we can tone it down? I think I'm losing sleep at night."

Yuu is laughing and tracing circles on Akira's chest as he sat at the desk, high up in an important looking skyscraper. An impressive gray and black suit tailored to his form is all wrinkled as his lover is squirming in his lap.

"Aw, but we hardly have time to see each other nowadays," Yuu whined, his head on a strong shoulder. Akira sighs, hands on his waist. 

"Baby, we see each other everyday."

"But only while we are working."

"You're the boss, you set the hours," Akira laughs. "You can change our hours if you want to."

Yuu is ready to retort until the door to the office opens and three other vampires stroll inside without a care in the world. 

"Oh, uh, are we interrupting you two," the smallest blonde of the three said. A tall brunette elbowed him and smiled at the pair, ignoring the indignant huff.

"Guys, really? In the office? You're lucky we aren't just random employees."

The tall blonde scoffed and sat in one of the many couches by the giant plasma TV. 

"Yutaka, you act like we don't fuck Takanori senseless in our private bathroom every other day."

Takanori spluttered but didn't argue, only resorting to pouting and sitting down near Kouyou to brood and make puppy eyes. Yutaka smirks and sits next to Takanori to put a possessive hand on his upper thigh. 

"You guys are worse than us," Akira says with a roll of his eyes. "With three of you, there tend to be freakier things that I don't wanna know about."

Their youngest snorts. 

"Hell yeah," he mutters. Yuu cackled and got off of Akira's lap to sit on the other couch, Akira following suit. 

"I am so happy you three found a dynamic that works for you. It only took 50 years."

Akira smiled. 

"I still can't get over the story of how you three met. Our sire somehow changed you two as well at my birthday, and we had no idea. Well I didn't for a long time."

The story was by now well known in their circle. After Akira and Yuu were changed and went to sleep, it wasn't long after that Takanori and Yutaka were changed too. They disappeared from the lives of the French nobility without a trace, and years would pass with nothing left of their lives. 

Kouyou was the only odd one out, having been changed by Yuu directly. But it had no effect on their Nest dynamics, thank goodness. Usually later Sires don't have bonds with people they don't change but Yuu developed something stronger than a fledgling bond with Akira, Takanori and Yutaka. For a whole 40 years, Yuu and Kouyou were romantically attracted to one another, but once Akira came along, that changed. 

It was then that they found Yutaka and Takanori in Tokyo, hiding out with a friend of their Sire, and the three instantly formed a mate bond and have been inseparable since then. Now they only had to wait for Yuu and Akira. 

Now, they were all together, and their lives were more than perfect. Yuu and Akira formed their own mate bond and their nest was complete. 

Yuu was now a major CEO of his own entertainment company for different types of artists and their lives were cushy if a little difficult but it was all worth it. Akira was more than capable of. being co CEO and the other three had their own positions to manage the company.

For Akira, seeing his friends all together and his mate comfortable in his hold after 300 years, his life could not be better. 

"Who wants some blood wine?"

"Uugh, kouyou, keep it away from me, you know how clingy I get when I am drunk."

"But Takanori, you're so cute and horny when you're drunk. And you love blood wine."

"Yeah and what about it?"

Yuu is suddenly giggling and Yutaka can't help his loud high pitched laughter from echoing around the room. 

Yup. Definitely worth it.

  
  
  
  


**♡END♡**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fic! And once again all credit goes to @ahirusekai on twitter!


End file.
